Bella's Return to the Volturi
by Witch's Runes
Summary: Victoria had created an army of newborns to kill me. The good news, the Cullens found a safe place for me to hide. The bad news, I'm returning back to the Volturi. Not only am I with the Volturi, but I'm placed with the Volturi guard for my safety. Just eat me and be done with this.


**Bella's Return to the Volturi**

 **One: The Vision**

Everyone was still, the ever growing storm raged on outside the house, I was still next to Edward, who had his eyes closed, everyone, including me, we all were staring at Alice, who had been in a trance for at least half an hour.

After a few moments, she gasped out loud, and she said, her gold eyes flickering towards me, "Thousands and thousands of newborns, someone's creating an army of them, they're coming for Bella."

Carlisle said, leaning towards Alice, "Do you know who is behind it? Who's creating the army?"

Edward said, "Victoria's behind it, she has to be."

Alice said, "I don't know who's behind it either, I didn't see them. But I do know this, the army's on their way to Forks, they're coming for Bella."

Esme said, "What should we do? We have to hide her somewhere safe."

Everyone was looking around, I knew that Victoria would someday come for me, but I didn't know that it would be now, not only am I being hunted by a vengeful vampire, but I couldn't just leave Charlie, it seemed like I would have to do that, just so he could be safe.

Rosalie said, "I may know a place where we could hide her."

Edward hissed, "What are you thinking!? How could you possibly think that she would be safe with them?"

I said, "What's she saying?"

He sighed, looked at me, and said, "Rosalie thinks that you would be safe with the Volturi."

I could only look at him, I was absolutely shocked, me, a human, stay with the Volturi, the Royal clan, who only drink from humans, why, they might as will just kill me themselves instead, I looked down, feeling uneasy about staying with the Volturi, finally I looked back up at the Cullens, and said, I knew that I would regret this once it was out, "What better place is there for me, I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I agree with Rosalie."

Edward said, "What? You know that Rose was just saying—"

Emmett said, "What place is there for her, bro. We all know that she's better off out of the country, why, I bet the Volturi wouldn't mind keeping her safe for a time. I mean, think about it, how much more can one human take with a vampire after them?"

I said, "Thanks Emmett."

Esme said, "Look, Edward, I hate to see you mad about this idea, but I think that we all agree with Rose on this, Bella will be much safer with the Volturi."

It was quiet for a few minutes, finally Edward took a deep breath, and said, his voice hinting a tone of regret, "Fine, we'll send a letter to them, and then we leave in the morning."

I didn't know what would become of this visit, but I would find something much more while with the Volturi.

A few hours later, Edward had dropped me off at my house, he said that Alice had something to talk to him about, while he was away, I made my way into the kitchen, sat down, and thought about what had now become of my life here in Forks.

It had only been at least a month after I had left to Italy to save Edward, the humans' screams still got to me, it was also a week after Edward had proposed to me, I knew that it would only be a matter of time before the wedding, I hated having to remain a human for yet a few more months, and yet, I knew that the Volturi would also want proof of my immortality.

I finally up my mind, I would go into hiding, hoping that Charlie wouldn't be killed because of my abrupt leaving him without a word or anything, I hated having to leave him like this, it's just not fair.

I quickly wrote a note for Charlie, I would put it on the table in the morning, I didn't want to do this to him again, but I just had to.

After writing the note, I dashed upstairs, and packed at least a few clothes for the week.

By the time I was done, Edward was in my room, and he said, a strange look in his eyes, "Care if I get a few clothes?"

I stared at him, and I said, "A few? Don't you mean a lot? I mean, we're talking about an entire newborn army."

He said, heading into my closet, "You're right. Don't worry about everything, it's going to be fine."

He came out a moment later with his hands full, I was shocked, he said, "We're going to need a bag…"

I quickly went to go get a bag from downstairs, after he had put them in the bag, he said, looking at me, "Carlisle had sent our letter off, it shouldn't take long for the Volturi to reply to it."

It didn't take long for the Volturi to reply, by the time my dad had left for work the next morning, Edward said, getting my bag for me, "We're leaving in an hour."

After I had left the note on the kitchen table, we were out the door, and zooming through the forest.

Leaning my house behind.

* * *

 **What do you all think?**


End file.
